


霸道总裁的纯情恋爱

by b_b_mould



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 警察 - Freeform, 霸道总裁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_b_mould/pseuds/b_b_mould
Summary: 他，具晙会，一个年纪轻轻就驰骋商场的霸道总裁，从来只有女人送货上门，恋爱的烦恼？不存在的。直到那一天他遇到了郑粲右，他沦陷了，然而他这才发现自己就是个恋爱白痴，在拙劣的追求路上居然还深陷了一场阴谋。
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Jung Chanwoo, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Hanbin | B.I
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1、  
"喂？振焕？"电话那头响了好几声之后终于被接起来了。  
"具总，你在哪里啊？"金振焕稍稍压低声音有些焦急地对电话那头的具晙会说，"宴会很快就要开始了。"  
"我在⋯⋯二楼，二楼东翼⋯⋯最里面的⋯⋯厕所里。"具晙会断断续续地回答着。  
"你在那里干⋯⋯"话问到一半，金振焕注意到他说话的气息，并且隐约听到电话那头传来女人的呻吟声，他立刻明白过来是怎么一回事。  
他叹了一口气，"行吧，我现在过去找你，你给我速战速决。"说完便把电话挂掉。  
"看来你们的具总又在哪个女人的怀抱里吧。"站在金振焕面前的金知元边摇着手中的红酒杯一边戏谑地说。  
金振焕没有回答，只是笑着摇了摇头。  
他们JN公司的现任总裁具晙会年轻有为是业界出名的，而他风流成性也是业界出名的。  
"伺候这样的主子很辛苦吧。"金知元凑近金振焕说道，"振焕啊，还是过来帮我忙吧。"  
金振焕依然只是笑了笑，没有回答他的问题，"我现在要去把具总找回来，金总，您玩得开心。"  
说完便转身离开。  
二楼东翼尽头的单间厕所里。  
"居然要我速战速决⋯⋯"具晙会看着手中被挂掉的电话。  
"具总～怎么啦～"坐在具晙会身上的妖艳女人对他的分心嘟起嘴唇抗议道。  
"没事。"具晙会把手机放到口袋里，扯起一边嘴角笑了笑，"他腿短，没那么快能走过来。"  
"吓？"妖艳女人没反应过来怎么回事，具晙会双手抱起她的臀部，保持着下身相连站了起来，将她抵在洗手池上，下身猛地发动起来。  
"啊！！"突如其来的刺激使女人情不自禁叫了起来，双手紧紧地抓住具晙会的肩膀。  
具晙会"啧"了一声，"你这样把衣服抓皱了等一下我又要被振焕骂了。"便把她的身子反过来，让她趴在洗手池上，继续发动下身的马达。  
说好了要速战速决，马达加大速度，伴随着两人一阵抽搐，这场活塞运动结束了。  
就在这时，厕所的门突然被打开。具晙会本以为是金振焕，并没有太紧张，可转过头望过去，竟然对上了一双惊恐的大眼睛。  
咦？振焕的眼睛有那么大的吗？  
具晙会还没有看清来人，大眼睛的拥有者慌慌张张喊了一句"对不起！打扰了！"便"嗙"地一声把门关上了。  
"哎，你刚才进来的时候没有把门锁上吗？"具晙会拍了一下女人的屁股，示意她赶紧站好。  
"我⋯⋯我可能忘了⋯⋯"女人哆哆嗦嗦地收拾好自己，"具总，怎么办？"她不知所措地看向具晙会。  
"总之你赶紧离开吧。"具晙会没有看她，对着镜子整理自己的衣服和发型。  
事实上具晙会并没有太在意刚才撞进来的人，如果是什么麻烦的人就不会是这样的反应了，估计是打扫卫生的人吧，具晙会只是想眼前的女人快点离开而已。  
"好！那我走啦。"女人依依不舍地嘱咐一句："具总记得找我啊。"便打开厕所的门准备离开。  
门一开，有个人已经站在门口等着。  
"张小姐，请等一下。"这个人正是金振焕。  
金振焕没等她反应过来便拿过她的手抓包，"失礼了。"打开包，拿出里面的手机。  
"哎！你要干嘛！"才反应过来的张小姐赶紧伸手想抢回自己的手机。  
金振焕一把抓住她伸过来的手，对她笑了一下，他这一笑倒是把她愣住了。  
"只是检查一下而已。"趁她愣住的时间，金振焕将她的手指按在手机键上解锁，然后纯熟地检查手机里的各种储存空间，确定没有留下任何她跟具晙会的东西之后将手机放回包里。  
"好了，没问题了张小姐。"他把包还到她的手上，"宴会快开始了，您也赶紧去会场吧。"再向她展示一个绅士的笑容。  
"哦⋯⋯"还没完全搞懂状况的张小姐就这么乖乖地拿过包离开了。  
这时具晙会从厕所走出来，"哦，振焕你来啦。"  
"走吧，宴会要开始了。"金振焕对他翻了个白眼，"你啊，有点时间概念好不好？宴会都快开始了还来搞这么一出。"  
"冤枉啊！"具晙会一脸的无辜，"我是真的来上厕所的，刚穿好裤子准备走人，这女人就跑进来把我裤子脱下了。"  
"你少给我说这种话。"金振焕再翻了个白眼，这样的借口他都听过不下一百次了，"人家硬来你就一定要上的吗？你要真不愿意就锁好门啊，都跟你说了多少次了。"  
"我知道啦，我这不是忘了锁嘛。"这样的唠叨具晙会也听过不下一百次了，"对了，刚才你看到有人在外面吗？"他想起刚才的那双大眼睛，顺便想转移话题。  
"什么人？"金振焕边走着边看了看周围，"没有啊。"  
"这小子还跑得挺快的嘛。"具晙会嘟囔了一句。  
"什么？你又被人撞见了？"金振焕听他这么一说，眉间的褶皱又加深了，"是什么人？"  
"不知道，慌慌张张就跑出去了。"具晙会也没看清楚那人长什么样，"看这反应应该不是什么要紧的人吧。"  
"你确定？"金振焕狐疑地看了他一眼。  
"确定啦。"具晙会一手搂着他的肩，一脸讨好地说：“就算有什么事也没有振焕哥你不能解决的不是么？”  
“你别给我太得意。”金振焕给了他一肘，“你在业内什么名声你又不是不知道，你啥时候能收敛一下正正经经交个女朋友我晚上也能睡得安稳一点，老太太还等着抱孙子呢。”  
“振焕哥，不是说好不提我妈的嘛。”具晙会装着委屈的样子嘟着嘴唇摸了摸被金振焕肘击的地方，“而且我还未成年呢，交什么女朋友。”  
“你永远未成年的梗还没玩够？”金振焕无语地瞪着他，摇了摇头。  
这小主子，什么时候才能成熟起来？  
金振焕的父亲是JN公司上一任总裁，也就是具晙会的父亲，的助理。金振焕比具晙会大三岁，从小一起长大，到了具晙会上任后也理所当然地担起了助理的职位。具晙会刚大学毕业就能够稳稳当当地接过总裁的位置，并且使公司有进一步的发展，可以说金振焕功不可没。但让这位金牌助理感到最头痛的莫过于这位小主子放荡不羁的个性，尤其是男女关系上。在具晙会这个位置上的人，主动投怀送抱的女人不下少数，然而具晙会并不会主动拒绝，于是金振焕就必须不时跟在他身后收拾烂摊子，这让金振焕恨得咬牙。


	2. Chapter 2

2、  
宴会大厅里，人们已经有序地围着主舞台站着，等待宴会主人的到来。  
郑粲右急匆匆地走到金知元旁边。  
金知元打量了他一眼，他这个表弟之前说要上个厕所，结果半个小时后才回来，还面红耳赤的。  
“干嘛这么慌慌张张的？你尿到裤子啦？”金知元问道。  
“没有啦！”郑粲右赶紧摇了摇头，“bobby哥，你这里的人真是不得了啊，我刚才好不容易找到了厕所，结果目睹了一幕活春宫。”他在金知元耳边小声说。  
“噗！”他这么一说金知元倒是马上反应过来，他大概能猜到郑粲右看到了什么，他一脸坏笑地小声对郑粲右说：“出了社会就这样，有些人表面光鲜内里就是个禽兽。”  
“好吧，长见识了。”郑粲右耸了耸肩。  
“那你最后上厕所了没有？”金知元问。  
“没有啊！我吓得赶紧跑回来了！”郑粲右说。  
“那你等宴会主人发言完之后再去，给我憋着别尿裤了啊。”金知元瞪了他一眼。  
“知道啦。”郑粲右回应道。  
话音刚落，会场的灯光渐渐暗下来，宴会的主人，行业协会的会长在聚光灯下走上主舞台，这时具晙会也刚好赶上会长发言之前走过来。  
站在舞台边上，舞台上是会长千篇一律的宴会致辞，具晙会觉得无聊透了，但无奈于这个会长又很爱搞这种宴会，想不参加都不行。  
“嗯？”具晙会看到了站在前排的金知元，并且发现他身边站着一个男的，具晙会突然找到乐子了。  
终于等到会长发言完毕宣布宴会开始，具晙会迫不及待地走到金知元面前。  
“哟，金总，好久没见了。”带着不怀好意的笑容。  
金知元看着这个一脸趾高气昂的青年走过来，笑了一下，“是啊具总，我差点还以为你死了呢。”  
周围的宾客眼看着两人走到一块，纷纷迫不及待地离开他俩的气场圈。  
金知元和具晙会年龄相仿，同样的年轻有为，俩人的公司却是行业里的两大龙头兼竞争对手，各种场合一见面就是火花四溅，见识过俩人之间尴尬气氛的人只要一看到他俩聚在一起就仿佛害怕波及自己似的赶紧走开。  
KB公司和JN公司的总裁之间关系非常尴尬，这是行业的共识。  
“我死了就看不到今天这么活久见的场面啦。”具晙会笑道，“金总今天居然带了男伴，怎么？换口味了？”不怀好意地看了一眼金知元旁边的郑粲右。  
要知道金知元身边也从来不缺女人，每次带来参加宴会的女伴不是模特就是明星，今天带了个男人，这一点足够具晙会取乐了，虽然他也承认这个男人长得还真的挺好看的。  
“臭小子，你想取笑哥还早几百年呢。”只见金知元从容一笑，他伸手搂过郑粲右，“这个是我乡下的表弟，我带他来见见世面。怎么？具总还有什么疑问？”  
“啧。”具晙会不爽地翻了个白眼。  
“啊。”郑粲右看着具晙会的脸突然想起来什么，原本就大的双眼睁得更大了，他一脸尴尬地对金知元说：“bobby哥，我要去上个厕所。”然后逃似地走开了。  
“你没事干嘛带个表弟来啊？不像你的作风啊。”具晙会看着郑粲右离去的背影。  
“嗨，我这个表弟最近不是刚大学毕业嘛，自己找了份工作刚好在我们市，他妈要我照顾一下他，我这不就带他来开开眼界咯。”金知元说。  
“呵，看不出你还是个好哥哥？”具晙会狐疑地看着他。  
“你还能看不出？”金知元鄙夷地看了他一眼，“小时候手把手教你带球过人的人是谁？”  
“知道是你啦。”具晙会再次翻了个白眼。  
虽然两家的企业是竞争对手，事实上年龄相差两岁的金知元和具晙会是小时候的玩伴，这个很多人都不知道，也许因为关系太好，见面的时候总是不留情面地针锋相对，不知不觉中就给人留下了那样的印象。

几轮社交下来，具晙会已经感觉累了，想回去了。在金振焕去通知司机取车的空档，具晙会想出去抽根烟。  
宴会的酒店地点比较偏，具晙会还是第一次来，漫步在庭院里，草丛间的虫铃声反而使周围显得更加寂静。总是忙碌于繁华都市的具俊会感觉好像很久没有这样接近自然了，他仿佛闻到了夏天的味道。  
他叼起一根烟，掏出打火机，刚打着火想把烟凑过去，突然有只手把打火机的盖子盖上。他抬头一看，是刚才金知元的表弟。  
“不好意思，可以请你不要吸烟吗？”郑粲右的声音此刻听起来好像带着点奶音。  
即使对方长得好看，这莫名其妙的动作还是让具晙会一股火气冲了上来。“你他妈……”  
“嘘。”郑粲右在他爆发之前阻止了他发声，他一把抓住具晙会的手，把他拉到一边，“跟我过来。”  
具晙会无语地跟着他走，不过走了两步，眼前的景象让他呆住了。  
庭院里的小湖边，飞舞着数不清的萤火虫，黄黄绿绿的小灯一闪一闪，仿佛天上的星星一样。  
“我怕烟的味道会赶走它们，所以让你不要吸烟，抱歉了。”郑粲右说。  
“呃……没事。”具晙会回过神来，看向他。  
“我家那边一到夏天就看到好多萤火虫，来了这边我还以为都看不到了呢。”郑粲右伸出手掌放到面前，随即有几只萤火虫停在他掌心上。  
“今天来了这里实在是太好了。”他对着具晙会笑了笑，嘴角露出一双深深的梨涡。  
透过萤火虫微弱的光，郑粲右一双明亮的眼睛仿佛藏着整个星河。  
不，比整个星河还要漂亮。  
具晙会心里这么想着，渐渐感受到上升的体温和抑制不住狂乱的心跳。


	3. Chapter 3

3、  
“振焕哥，喜欢上一个人是什么感觉？”具晙会问道。  
“噗！！”金振焕刚送进口的茶水立刻喷了出来。  
“你搞什么啊？”具晙会被他夸张的反应吓到了。  
“等一下等一下！”金振焕赶紧把手上的茶杯放下来，擦了擦嘴角的茶水，“你先告诉我，你是喜欢上一个人还是喜欢上一个人？”  
“有区别吗？”具晙会满脑子的问号。  
“好吧，对你来说是没有区别。”金振焕无奈地说，“来吧，来说一下，我们具总是喜欢上谁了？不会是那个张小姐吧？”  
“哪个张小姐？”具晙会又是一脸懵逼。  
“那个老是炒话题的女明星啊。”金振焕说，“你前几天才上了人家连人家是谁都没记住？”  
“哦，那个啊，不是啦。”具晙会摆了摆手，突然意识到自己说错话了，手摆的幅度更大了，“不！不对不对！谁说我喜欢上谁了！”  
金振焕看着他这副面红耳赤的模样更是觉得不可思议了。  
哪里来的纯情初中boy？这是那个业界相传风流成性的具总具晙会么？  
金振焕也注意到了，自从上次参加宴会回来，具晙会就怪怪的，工作的时候还好，一闲下来就一个人在发呆，有时候还会叹气，吓得他赶紧查了一遍公司的财务情况和最近具晙会的体检记录，结果都好好的他才松了口气。不，应该说疑问就更深了。  
这难道是……单相思？？  
金振焕被自己的想法吓了一跳。  
“那你问这个问题干嘛啊？”金振焕用狐疑的眼神看着他。  
“啊，呃，我这不是，这不是想了解一下嘛。”具晙会结结巴巴地说道。  
“这么说来，我们具总是没有喜欢过人咯？”金振焕再次拿起茶杯，带着点嘲讽的语气说道。  
“嗯……”这问题具晙会也不知道怎么回答好。  
像具晙会这种含着金钥匙出世的大少爷，本身也长得高大帅气，在精英教育条件下也突显出各种过人才能。拥有这种条件的他根本没有在男女关系上发愁过，即使是他稍微感兴趣的女生，只要他使一个眼神对方就乖乖扑过来。  
所以，“喜欢”是什么？“爱”又是什么？看着各种影视文学作品，那些爱得轰轰烈烈的男男女女，他实在无法理解。  
“哎，你就说说看嘛。”具晙会跳过刚才的问题，“喜欢上一个人是什么感觉？”  
“嗯……”金振焕喝了一口茶，把茶杯放下，一边搜寻着脑海里的记忆一边缓缓说道，“喜欢一个人的话，整个脑子里都是他的事情，无论做什么看到什么都会联想到他，甚至做梦也会梦见他。一想到他就算冬天也会觉得很温暖，想到关于他的东西都是美好的，就连他的名字都觉得特别好听。还有就是想他，非常想见他。”  
“……”具晙会认真听完，沉默了一会儿。  
“不勒个是吧！”他哀嚎一声，把脸埋入手掌里。  
他具晙会是真的喜欢上了一个……男的？！  
没错，自从上次碰到金知元的表弟，具晙会也觉得自己浑身不对劲，具晙会觉得他好看，太他妈好看了！具晙会之前觉得自己是天下第一帅，现在他觉得自己排第二了。排第一这个家伙的这张帅脸像烙在他脑海一样，挥之不散。只要稍微闲下来，这张脸就自动浮了出来，并且，他真的好想再见到这张脸！  
“振焕哥。”具晙会深吸了一口气，抬起头认真看着金振焕，“你说的都是假的对吧？你是在骗我的对吧？”  
“我骗你干嘛啊？”金振焕一脸匪夷所思地回看他。  
“不不不，这不可能。”具晙会从椅子上站了起来，双脚无法控制地在办公室绕圈圈走着。想他具总裁万花丛中过片叶不沾身，御女无数都没有心动过的，怎么说喜欢就喜欢上了呢？一定是什么搞错了！  
“金振焕，你多少年没谈过恋爱了。”他终于找到个突破口，指着金振焕说，“你说的话能作准吗？具有权威吗？”  
“那我要不要写一篇能发表到权威杂志的学术论文给你啊？”金振焕即使眼睛不大也给他翻了个大大的白眼，他脑子一转，突然想到了什么。  
“你要是觉得我说的话不可信，要不你去问个专家？”金振焕说，“去问一下那个金bobby？”  
“对哦！”真是一言惊醒梦中人，具晙会发现自己最近真的中邪一样连智商都降低了，怎么就没想到那个情场鬼见愁金知元呢？更重要的是，那个是他表弟啊！  
“走，振焕哥我们走。”具晙会把金振焕从椅子上拉起来，“我们去金bobby家。”  
“啊？现在就要去吗？”金振焕看了看手表，已经晚上九点多了，“你确定他现在在家里？”总裁的生活忙起来也是没日没夜的，更何况金知元有好多女朋友。  
“对，我们现在就去，他不在家我们就等到他回家。”具晙会满眼的坚定，“不搞清楚这个问题我怕我的会一直不得安宁。”  
金振焕轻声笑了笑，摇了摇头，“真是服了你了。”


	4. Chapter 4

4、  
“你搞毛啊？这么晚过来。”在市中心的高级公寓，金知元打开门看到具晙会第一句就是抱怨。  
“哎哟？你居然自己开门？”具晙会自动无视他的抱怨。  
“你都不看看几点了，李姐早就回去了。”金知元转身走回屋里。李姐是金知元家的佣人，在他家呆到九点就回去了，具晙会的突然造访便要金知元自己跑来开门让他感觉很不爽。  
“也没有很晚嘛。”具晙会跟着金知元走进屋里，“你今天居然在家？”  
“啊，不然嘞？”金知元一屁股坐到大厅的沙发上，“振焕你要喝茶的话自己去弄啊。”他对跟在具晙会后面进来的金振焕说。  
“所以你今天来找我干嘛？”他转头看向坐在他对面的具晙会，他知道具晙会连电话都不给他一个就过来了肯定有什么紧要的事。  
“嗯……”刚才来的时候还气势汹汹，现在跟金知元面对面了，具晙会反而不知道怎样开口。  
“我们具总想要请教一下你。”在一旁吧台默默倒腾着茶叶的金振焕替他说，“喜欢上一个人是什么感觉？”  
“吓——？”金知元听到问题后夸张地喊了一声，再表情特别夸张地凑近具晙会问了一句：“你真的是为了这个来的？”  
看着金知元不可思议的眼神具晙会简直想挖个洞把自己埋了，可来都来了，他只好硬着头皮地点点头，准备迎接金知元的暴风羞辱。  
“喂喂！这哪里来的纯情少男啊？”金知元又夸张地喊了一句，转头对金振焕说：“振焕啊，你确定你要继续在这种纯情少男手下工作？真的不考虑跳槽到我这边？”  
金振焕把泡好的茶端过来，忽略他的日常挖角，“我也没办法啊，金总你就帮帮忙解答呗。”  
“你真的很想知道？”金知元又凑近具晙会问了一句，脸上是掩饰不住的嘲讽笑容。  
具晙会看着眼前这个人笑得连兔子牙都露出来了，真的很想揍他一拳，但此时此刻他只能再次硬着头皮点了点头。  
“具总啊，你要知道求人的时候应该有些态度的，至少语言上要能让人听出诚意啊。”金知元笑得眼睛都眯成一条线了。  
此刻具晙会脑内已经将金知元揍死几百次了，只是他的性格就是如此执拗，要搞明白的事情就一定要搞明白，他吸了一口气，缓缓开口：“金总，求你告诉我，喜欢上一个人是什么感觉？”  
金知元似乎很满意他的态度，毕竟能让JN的具总裁说出这样的话也是挺不容易的。  
“喜欢上一个人的感觉啊。”金知元往后靠在沙发上，然后一脸无容置疑地说，“当然就是喜欢上他啊。”  
“金知元你别太过分啊！”听到答案的具晙会一下子恼火地站了起来，他感觉自己被戏弄了，“我可是认真的！”  
“我也是认真的啊。”金知元故作无辜地摊了摊手，“喜欢一个人当然就是想上他啊。”  
“振焕我们走！”具晙会气得转身往大门的方向走去，他觉得会期望金知元能认真回答问题的自己简直就是智障。  
“具总你等一下。”金振焕朝他喊了一句，转头瞪了金知元一眼，“你这个时候就不能严肃一点啊？”然后追过去。  
金知元扁了扁嘴，也跟着起身追过去。  
具晙会刚走到大门前，门突然从外面打开了，他对上一双圆圆的大眼睛。  
“啊。”打开门的郑粲右对眼前的人有些意外。  
具晙会对眼前的人更是意外得整个人都愣住了。  
“你好。”郑粲右向他微微点了点头，虽然不知道这个人在这里干嘛，但郑粲右认出了他是在上次的宴会见过的。  
“呃……”具晙会一时间脑子一片空白，连话都不知道该怎么说了。这张日思夜想的脸就这么突然地，毫无防备地出现在具晙会面前，这眼，这鼻子，这嘴巴，居然比他回忆中，想象中还要好看。   
“好、好久不见！”具晙会冲口而出。  
“好久不见？”郑粲右疑惑地歪了歪头看着他，“我们好像上个星期才见过吧？”  
不，真的好久不见。  
具晙会心想。  
因为我每天都在想你。


	5. Chapter 5

5、  
“粲右回来啦？”在后面的金知元喊了一声。  
“啊，哥我回来了。”郑粲右应了一声，便把门关上，到一旁换拖鞋。  
“你、你住在这？”具晙会反应过来。  
“嗯，对啊。”郑粲右点了点头，“工作单位的宿舍还没有空出来，就先在bobby哥这里暂住一会儿了。”  
“怎么样？今天上班累不累？”金知元挤了过来，给宝贝弟弟捏了捏肩膀，“哎，在门口站着多累，赶紧过来坐一下。”顺势把他往屋内推。  
“诶？单位？什么单位？”具晙会眼看着郑粲右快要被推走，着急地问道。  
“啊？你不是准备走了吗？”金知元白了他一眼。  
具晙会给他白回去，“我现在又不想走了！”又厚脸皮地跟着回到屋内，“是什么工作单位嘛？”  
“市警察局，刑事犯罪科。”郑粲右回答他说。  
“你今天怎么那么晚才下班啊？”金知元把他拉到沙发上，自己也在旁边坐下，“是不是你们那个老虎队长不放你走啊？”  
“要真的那样就好了。”郑粲右看起来有些沮丧，“最近组里在蹲着一起大案，其他人都好几天没回家了，我也想帮点什么忙，可是队长说我不是干这活的，现在就只让我把近十年的档案都看了。”  
“这不是挺好嘛？”金知元说，“要是你有什么危险我怎么跟你妈交代？”  
“但是，大老远把我招过来，总得要有点贡献吧。”郑粲右撇了撇嘴，“感觉好像没有我能派上用场的地方。”  
具晙会坐到对面的沙发上，看着郑粲右烦恼的样子，觉得自己应该说些什么安慰的话，但他具总裁从小就不是会安慰人的人，一时间也不知道说什么好，他只知道郑粲右眉头微皱的样子也很好看。  
“那是因为你刚入职吧。”一旁的金振焕说，“估计你们的队长是个很谨慎的人，想让你先适应环境，打好基础吧。”  
“嗯……”郑粲右点了点头，“好像是这样子的，队长一直都是一个很小心翼翼的人。”他笑了笑。  
“就是嘛。”金振焕也笑了笑，温柔的语气就像一个可靠的大哥，“你现在也不用急着表现，以后肯定有你大展身手的地方，你还有很多时间啊。”  
这句话好像说到了郑粲右的心里，他一扫刚才的阴霾，对金振焕说了句：“你说得对，谢谢你啊。”笑起来嘴角咧出一对梨涡。  
具晙会看着他的笑容，居然觉得自己有些嫉妒金振焕。  
“Bobby哥，你怎么都不给我介绍一下客人。”郑粲右转向金知元嘟囔了一句，“我都还不知道人家叫什么名字呢。”  
金知元扶着额头“啊”了一声，“你们上次见过的，我还以为你们已经认识了。”他伸手朝具晙会和金振焕随意挥了挥，“这个是JN公司的总裁具晙会，这个是他的助理金振焕。”  
“你们好，我叫郑粲右。”郑粲右礼貌地笑着向他们点点头。  
“你、你好！”具晙会不由自主地挺直了腰板，紧张地回应。  
刚知道对方的名字，具晙会的像得到什么珍宝似的在心里已经把这个名字默念了十遍。  
“噗！”金知元和金振焕突然同步笑了出来。  
这是相亲嘛？  
他们为具晙会异常的拘谨发笑，同时好像明白了什么。  
“粲右啊。”金知元伸手搂过郑粲右的肩膀，“哥哥们刚才在讨论一个很学术性的问题。”眼睛不怀好意地瞟向具晙会，“你说，喜欢上一个人是什么感觉？”  
具晙会“唰”的一下整个脸都红了。  
金知元你这个混蛋。  
具晙会内心恨得咬牙切齿的。  
“你们……在讨论这个？”郑粲右用诡异的眼神扫了一眼在场的三个男人。  
“哎呀，你就说一下嘛。”金知元撒娇似的用头蹭了蹭他。  
金芭比你个恶心的家伙，你给我滚开。  
具晙会看着他这一系列动作，双眼都快要迸出火花了。  
“嗯……”仿佛放弃了跟金知元的撒娇攻势抗争，郑粲右低下头认真想了想，“喜欢上一个人的感觉啊……”  
具晙会看着他微微扇动的睫毛，等待答案的时刻感觉心脏都快要跳出来了。  
只见郑粲右轻声笑了笑，眼神似乎从某个遥远的过去拉回到现实，他摇了摇头，“喜欢什么的，爱什么的，只不过是大脑分泌多巴胺和血清胺的作用而已。”  
“……”意料之外的答案让在场的人一下子不知道该怎么回应，具晙会的心里有种异样的感觉，但又说不出是怎么回事。  
“你这个人怎么那么无趣啊。”金知元推了推郑粲右，“懒得理你了，我要去睡觉了，你跟俊晖哥聊聊吧。”说完便起身往房间的方向走去。  
“那我们也该走了。”金振焕也跟着起身。  
“啊？走了？”具晙会一脸慌张得看着金振焕。  
金振焕笑了笑，“该走了，不过你再跟弟弟聊会儿，我在车上等你。”拍了拍他的肩膀，也离开了。


	6. Chapter 6

6、  
偌大的大厅只剩下具晙会跟郑粲右两个人，面对面坐着，气氛似乎有些尴尬。  
这、这莫非就是两人单独相处？  
具晙会坐得笔直笔直的，感觉心脏都快跳出嗓子眼了。  
啊啊啊！说些什么好呢？  
他觉得自己第一次开股东大会的时候都没这么紧张。  
“晙会……”郑粲右首先开口打破沉默，“跟Bobby哥关系很好吧？”  
“啊！嗯！”被点名的具晙会立刻回应道，“虽然外面老说我们关系很尴尬，但我跟Bobby哥关系可好了，小时候经常一起玩，他还带我去过好多地方呢。”  
当然，夜店神马的不能告诉他。  
“噗。”具晙会兴奋得像哈士奇的表情把郑粲右逗笑了，“真好啊，那你们去过这里的老鼠乐园么？”  
“老鼠乐园？”具晙会双手抱胸认真地想了想，“他去过没有我不知道，反正我没去过。”  
本市的老鼠乐园是个很出名的主题公园，但具晙会从小忙于接受各种菁英教育，本地成长的他反而没有机会去。  
“我也没去过，要不我们改天一起去吧。”郑粲右说。  
轻描淡写的一句话对于具晙会来说却像一个重磅炸弹一样砸过来，砸得他脑袋开了花。  
“好啊！一起去吧！”他笑得更像一只欢腾的哈士奇了。

具晙会回到车上，金振焕问他：“怎么样？你找到了想要的答案没有？关于喜欢上一个人是什么感觉？”  
“嗯，找到了。”具晙会点了点头。  
“那就好。”金振焕欣慰地笑了笑。  
他，具晙会，喜欢上郑粲右了，这就是他的答案。  
一个星期后，具晙会兴冲冲地再次来到金知元的家。  
“具少爷啊，少爷他今晚不知道什么时候才能回来哦。”金知元家的佣人李姐对具晙会说，毕竟她家少爷经常夜不归宿。  
“没关系没关系，我就在这里等着他。”具晙会对她摆了摆手。  
“好吧，那我先回去了，具少爷晚安。”李姐向他鞠了一躬，便离开了。  
具晙会一个人坐在客厅的沙发上，兴奋地从西装外套的口袋里掏出一个信封，里面装着两张老鼠乐园的门票。  
没错，这次具晙会并不是来找金知元，而是来找郑粲右的。  
上次跟郑粲右说了要一起去老鼠乐园后，具晙会回去就马上在网上买了老鼠乐园的门票，还是要偷偷地买，不能让金振焕发现。  
票拿到手后他才想起没有郑粲右的联系方式，不过没关系嘛，郑粲右不是住在金知元家么？假借找金知元的名义去“偶遇”他不就好了？  
具晙会觉得自己实在太聪明了。  
脑内默默演练了很多次该怎样自然不做作地把票交到郑粲右手上后，具晙会就跑来“偶遇”他了。  
等了一个小时，两个小时，郑粲右还没有回来。  
具晙会想是不是他今天工作太忙了？  
等到十二点，郑粲右还是没有回来。  
具晙会发了条短信给在车上等他的金振焕，让他不要等了，跟司机先回家。  
凌晨的时间里，一个小时一个小时地过去，郑粲右依然没有回来。  
具晙会有想过他是不是今晚不回来了，也有想过是不是该走了改天再来，可是他又怕万一下一分钟郑粲右就回来了呢？  
具晙会就这么坐在沙发上等着，等到天微微亮，玄关处终于传来开门的声音。  
快要睡着的具晙会“嗖”地坐了起来，听着脚步声，紧张地盯着大门的方向。  
“卧槽？你怎么在这里？”金知元看见他吓了一跳。  
“……”具晙会一看来人是金知元立刻泄了气的气球一样瘫倒在沙发上，“怎么是你啊……”  
“不是我你想是谁啊？”金知元没好笑地看着他，“你在这里坐了一晚上？你这是要干嘛？”  
“没干嘛。”具晙会从沙发上爬起来，“我回去了。”  
看来今天是“偶遇”不到郑粲右了，还是改天再来吧。  
“哦。”金知元看着他站起来准备离开，“啊对了。”他突然想到了什么，“粲右前两天搬去单位的宿舍了，他不在这里住了。”  
“吓？”具晙会一脸懵逼。  
“他单位有宿舍空出来了，所以已经搬过去了。”金知元补充道。  
“诶？！”具晙会突然脑子一片空白。  
走到地下车库，具晙会看到金振焕在车子里面。  
“振焕哥你……”他明明记得自己叫金振焕先回去的。  
“我叫司机先回去了，不能让他等太久啊。”金振焕轻描淡写说了一句，“上车吧。”  
具晙会坐上车子后座，感觉疲惫到不行，比起肉体，更多的是心累。  
“振焕哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“恋爱什么的，真的好难啊。”具晙会像梦话一样喃喃自语道。  
金振焕转过头来，深深看了他一眼，没有说话。


	7. Chapter 7

7、  
市中心最大的夜店的最高层，具晙会坐在小隔间的沙发上看着眼前的酒杯发呆。  
“晙会啊！听说你得了单思病啊！”夜店的主人金东赫走进来用力拍了一下他，脸上写满了“看好戏”三个大字。  
“没有没有！”刚才还陷入沉思的具晙会立刻炸了，“什么鬼单思病！”  
肯定是那个金振焕跟他说了什么！  
具晙会抱起双手翻了个白眼。  
“哎呀，别这样嘛。”金东赫忽略了他的否认，“打起精神来！”他拿起具晙会面前的酒杯，塞到他手上。  
的确具总裁得了单思病这件事是金振焕告诉他的，作为他们的共同好友，金东赫得知这个消息的时候第一反应是大笑了十分钟，然后决定关心一下他，让他别闷闷不乐。  
“我没怎样！我好得很呢！”具晙会拿起酒杯一饮而尽。  
“嗨，我也不知道你在苦恼什么，凭你具总裁什么样的女人泡不到？”金东赫再给他的酒杯倒满酒，“难不成你遇到了传说中好单纯好不做作跟外面那些妖艳贱货完全不一样的女生？”  
具晙会看着他戏谑的表情，只给他一个白眼，不想回他的话。  
“你啊，回去稍稍动用你们公司的关系，别说电话号码了，祖宗十八代都能给你查出来。”金东赫见他没有说话便自顾自继续说，“还有什么兴趣爱好之类的，一个个对症下药，包你手到擒来。”说完自信地向他抛了个媚眼。  
金东赫说的具晙会都懂，上任总裁那么久他也不是吃素的，商业对手的料他都能信手拈来更何况是一个普通人？可他莫名地不想这么做。  
“这样做不就是作弊了么？”具晙会说。  
“天啊。”金东赫以为自己听错了，“你的意思是说你要堂堂正正地追人家？”凑近他仔细看了看，确定他没有神智不清，“具总你这次是认真的？”  
“我只是说假如！假如！”具晙会心虚得一把把金东赫推开。  
“哎呀，现在的人讲的都是套路啊，懂不懂？套路！”被推开的金东赫像悠悠球一样又黏了回来，他一边把具晙会从沙发上拉起来一边说道：“你就别憋在这里自个儿苦闷啦，外面有大把春光等着呢，你去玩一圈回来不管是单纯不做作还是妖艳贱货都忘清光啦！”  
这才是金东赫今晚把具晙会叫过来的目的。认识了那么久，他知道具晙会的精神方面意外地少根筋，有什么苦恼，只要去玩一通就什么都想通了。  
具晙会还没来得及搞清楚“套路”是怎么回事就被金东赫推出小隔间了，看着大厅里随着音乐摇头晃脑的人群，他叹了一口气，或许真的该像金东赫说的，去玩一圈就好了。  
刚这么想着，拿着酒杯没走两步，突然有个人撞了过来，手上的酒洒了具晙会一身。  
“啊！对不起！”在具晙会发脾气之前，对方已经先喊出声了，是个穿着白色抹胸连衣裙的女孩子。  
“把你衣服弄脏了！真的很对不起！”女孩子睁着无辜的大眼睛看着具晙会，“我会帮你弄干净的，请跟我过来这边。”说完一脸慌张地把他拉到旁边的厕所里。  
具晙会没有说话，就这么看着她的一系列行动。  
“这衣服应该很贵吧，真的很不好意思。”女孩子拿出手帕努力地擦着具晙会衣服上的酒渍，“万一弄不干净的话，我会赔一件给你的。”无辜的大眼睛里夹着若隐若现的泪水。  
具晙会一把抓住她的下巴，让她直视自己的眼睛，“你确定你能赔得起？”然后凑到她耳边说，“赔不起的话，肉偿怎么样？”  
只见女孩子娇羞地笑了笑，轻轻回了一句：“我、我都可以。”  
啊……真无聊。  
具晙会翻了个白眼，放开抓住她下巴的手。  
眼前这个女孩子的小心思他早就看穿了。  
在这种夜店里故意穿着格格不入的清纯风格的衣服，一直等着具晙会出来然后伺机撞他身上洒他一身酒，如此一来就可以借机单独相处了。借着衣服上的酒渍，抹胸的衣服无论锁骨还是胸部都一览无遗。这样的“偶遇”故事在具晙会的身上经常上演，再笨的人都知道是怎么回事了，平时的具晙会不喜欢拆穿，而是顺势而为。有自动送上门的肥肉干嘛不吃，管他是不是套路，然而今晚他具总没有吃肥肉的心情。  
等等？套路？  
具晙会猛地看了一眼眼前的女孩子，突然他的脑子好像开窍了一样。  
“我终于懂什么是套路了。”他开心得像只哈士奇一样。  
第二天，具晙会亲自跑到办公室宣布，公司最近严抓治安管理，大家想想最近有什么治安事件要及时上报到总裁办公室。  
然而等了一个上午都没有人过来报告，这让具晙会烦躁不已。  
“我们公司的安保工作一直做得挺严的啊，你到底在担心什么？”金振焕对他的动作感到一头雾水。

到了下午快下班的时候，依然没有人来报告，具晙会已经忍不住了，他再次跑到办公室发了通脾气，“叫你们找找有什么治安事件，你们居然一件都找不出来？你们就那么和平吗？连一支笔都没有被偷过吗？”  
办公室里的员工一个个一脸茫然，他们知道他们的老板没少发脾气，但为这种事发脾气真让人摸不着头脑。  
“呃，那个……”新来的实习生小刘颤巍巍地举起手，“办公室里的笔老是找不着……这个算吗？”  
“就是这个了！”具晙会一脸兴奋地转头对金振焕说：“走！我们去警察局！”


	8. Chapter 8

8、  
“什么？你再说一遍？”负责接待报案的老民警眯起眼睛再问一遍。  
“我都说了好几遍了，你到底听清楚没有啊！”坐在警察局接待厅的具晙会不耐烦地说。  
“不是，你说，你公司怎么了？”老民警对着报案的表格无从下手。  
“我说，”具晙会翻了个白眼，“我们公司办公室的笔老是不见。”  
“哦，你们办公室的笔老是不见。”老民警确认自己没有听错，点了点头，往表格上写了几笔，“然后呢？你来报案是想我们能帮你做些什么？”  
“当然是替我解决这个问题啊！”具晙会摊开双手一副理所当然的样子。  
老民警看了看他，把手中的笔放下，深吸了一口气，“小帅哥啊，我看你西装笔挺人模人样的，不觉得你是来搞事情的人啊，你是不是生活有什么不如意的事，要不要说来听听啊？”  
被说中心事的具晙会心里“咯噔”了一下，他当然不是为了丢笔的事来的，这不是为了能“偶遇”郑粲右嘛。  
这老家伙是怎么看出来的？  
具晙会想。  
“你什么意思？丢笔这就不是事了吗？我就不能报警吗？”他有些恼羞成怒。  
“不是，”老民警试着耐心说，“办公室丢笔这不是很平常的事嘛？我们办公室也老是丢笔啊。”  
“你们丢不丢笔我不管，反正我们公司老是丢笔我觉得就是大事情。”具晙会在“据理力争”，“怎么？你们警察局还要把案子分个三六九等？”  
“……”老民警眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，叹了一口气，“好吧。”接着在表格上飞速地写着，做这份工作这么久，他也见过不少神经病了，也懂得怎么应付了。  
不一会儿，他把填好的表格放到具晙会面前，说：“你签个名吧，我们会负责跟进了，你回去等等，有消息会通知你的。”  
具晙会看了眼面前的表格，傻子都知道这是在赶他回家吧。  
他用力拍了一下桌子，“你这是在敷衍我吗？你们对于有难求助的良好市民就这种态度吗？”  
“不是的，先生。”老民警脸上挂着职业笑容，心里想着这算哪门子良好市民，“这是我们的正规程序，报案也要按流程走不是？”  
这让具晙会无法反驳，刚才他那么一拍桌子已经引起了周围的注意，要是他再死皮赖脸闹下去明天恐怕又要上娱乐版头条了。  
可是他还没”偶遇”到郑粲右啊！怎能就这么回去！  
他转头向站在不远处的金振焕投去求救的信息，本来想置身事外的金振焕翻了个白眼，摇了摇头，掏出手机打了个电话。  
过了大概两分钟，从电梯口跑过来一个穿着制服的中年男人。  
“哎哟具总，您大驾光临怎么不通知一声呢。”说话的中年男人是这个分局的局长。  
“哎呀，黄局啊，我就是公司突然有些紧要的事情过来报案，本来不想惊动您的，可是你们对我们这事好像不太重视，我真的有点不知道怎么办好啊。”具晙会眼角瞟见老民警惊讶的表情，立马拽得鼻子都要竖起来了。  
“具总，这不可能的事，一定是有什么误会。”局长赶紧摆了摆手。  
“局长，是这样的……”一旁的老民警把刚才的表格递给他，跟他说了说事情的来龙去脉。  
具晙会看着局长一边听着一边面露屎色，先下手为强地假咳了一声，说：“怎么？黄局您也觉得这种小事我就该回家等消息是不是？”  
“不不不！”局长听了他这话脸色一阵青，“具总您的事怎能是小事，我们一定好好重视起来。”  
“就是嘛。”具晙会得意地笑了，“我们就是想防微杜渐，还是黄局您有见识。”  
作为市里的纳税大户，具晙会理所当然地享受着这样的特殊待遇。  
“那我找人给您重新填一份资料吧。”局长朝老民警摆了摆手示意他离开，心里想着自己今天倒了什么血霉摊上这麻烦。  
“啊对了。”具晙会装作不经意的样子，“我听说你们局的刑事犯罪科效率挺高的，我觉得这件事起码要他们来解决吧，你认为呢？”  
局长的脸色变得比猪肝还要难看，“这……”这点小事要找刑事犯罪科，他已经可以想象到刑侦大队队长的脸有多可怕，“我们的刑侦大队最近都在蹲大案呢，大家都忙成一团，现在办公室里也不知道有没有人有空……”  
“吓？您意思是说没空理我？”具晙会又是一个眼神吓唬。  
“不不不。”局长只能硬着头皮上了，“总之我们先过去刑侦大队的办公室看看吧。”  
“好，您带路。”具总终于露出满意的笑容了。  
走在通往刑侦大队办公室的路上，具晙会觉得事情好像正在往他想的方向发展了，可是能不能碰见郑粲右是一个大问题。刚才局长说刑侦大队都在忙，要是刚好郑粲右出去了，那他岂不是白来一趟？下次该用什么借口好呢？  
上帝啊，请你一定要让我见到郑粲右啊！  
走进办公室之前，具晙会内心用力地祈祷了一番。  
一推开办公室的门，办公室里一张摆满资料夹的桌子边上，有个人应声抬起了头。  
“咦？局长？”这个人看见了跟在后面的具俊会，“诶？晙会？”  
这个人正是郑粲右。  
感谢上帝！！！  
具晙会看着眼前仿佛身上有一层光圈的郑粲右，内心简直泣不成声。


	9. Chapter 9

9、  
“小郑，你俩认识啊？”黄局长意外地说。  
“啊，对啊。”郑粲右站了起来，他疑惑地看着旁边的具晙会，“晙会你怎么来了？”  
当然是为了见你啊！  
具晙会内心早已泪流满面，但表面上还是装着波澜不惊的样子，“我今天是来报案的。”  
“啊？发生什么事了？”郑粲右立马表情严肃了起来。  
“小郑啊。”黄局长环视了办公室一周，暂且打断他们的对话，“你们队长呢？”  
“刚刚接到线报，队长他们全部出去了。”郑粲右说。  
“那太好了！”黄局长一听，脸上一扫刚才的阴霾，欢乐地把具晙会推到郑粲右的桌子前面，边说边到旁边搬了张凳子过来，“那具总的案子就交给你了！”  
“好的！没问题！”郑粲右瞪大一双炯炯有神的眼睛，精神抖擞地回应道。  
这可是他入职刑侦大队之后第一次亲自接触案件，还是由局长亲自下达命令的。  
“晙、啊不，具总请坐。”郑粲右认真起来连称呼都变了。  
具晙会对于他的称呼变得不那么亲昵感觉有点别扭，不过也顾不上那么多了，郑粲右认真的样子他也觉得很可爱。  
两人坐下之后，郑粲右拿过之前老民警给具晙会填的报案表仔细看了一遍。  
他看的同时，具晙会和黄局长都忍不住紧张得吞了口口水。  
具晙会有点后悔自己找了这么个傻逼理由了，万一被郑粲右嘲笑的话他的脸该往哪搁。而黄局长则担心要是小郑也敷衍这事的话他可找不到会认真处理这件傻逼报案的人了。  
小郑是今年通过人才计划招揽进来的新人，实力之前已经见识过了，可是正式进队之后，他们刑侦大队的队长却没有让他参与到案子里面，只是让他把前几年的案件都看一遍。在人手不足的情况下，黄局长也提过要让小郑帮忙，队长却说现在还不是时候，怕新人有危险。黄局长觉得他有些保护过度，但也拗不过他们这个老虎队长。  
“嗯，我觉得这份表上面的信息还是太少了。”郑粲右看完，认真地说：“我觉得有很多细节是不可以忽略的，要不我重新给你写一份报告吧。”  
具晙会和黄局长同时松了一口气。  
郑粲右，你果然是个小天使啊！  
“小郑啊，那我就交给你啦。”黄局长笑逐颜开，“你要好好处理这案子，不要让具总失望啊！”  
“嗯！没问题！”郑粲右回答道。  
“那具总，我先回去处理工作了，你要是还有什么需要请尽管找我，我办公室就在楼上……”  
“行行行，你忙去。”还没等黄局长说完，具晙会已经迫不及待地朝他甩甩手，让他赶紧离开。  
黄局长走后，偌大的办公室就剩下具晙会和郑粲右两个人面对面坐着。具晙会看着眼前的郑粲右收拾着桌上的文件夹，过去的两个星期他经常幻想着与郑粲右重遇的画面，而现在真实的他就在自己眼前，一瞬间感觉好像不是真的一样。  
收拾好桌面后，郑粲右拿出一张纸和一支笔，一边写着一边说：“刚才那张报案表里面记录的情况就是，你们公司发现办公用笔经常不见，还有什么要补充的么？”  
“呃，没有。”具晙会看他这股认真的劲儿，自己也忍不住坐直了身子。  
“你们是从什么时候开始发现这件事的呢？”  
“就这两天吧。”  
“是怎么发现的？”  
“呃……员工报告的。”  
“你们公司多久会采购一次办公用笔？”  
“这个……我不太清楚……”  
……  
就这样一来一回不知道过了多久，具晙会被“盘问”得筋疲力尽趴在桌子上，感觉参加股东大会被各大股东质问的时候都没有这么累。  
“嗯，目前能掌握的信息就只有这些，剩下的我想要去找你们公司相关负责人弄清楚。”郑粲右看着手上的记录说道。  
终于问完了嘛！  
具晙会心里又松了一口气，他真想不到郑粲右有这么一股认真劲，这么一件他自己都觉得傻逼的事情都可以问得那么仔细。  
“那么，具总还有什么要问的吗？”郑粲右看着具晙会问道。  
“嗯……”具晙会想了想，坐直了身子，“首先你还是不要叫我具总了，然后……”他伸手握住郑粲右的手腕，抬起头看着他的眼睛说：“你什么时候跟我去老鼠乐园？”  
“诶？”郑粲右一时间反应不过来。  
“吓？”突然具晙会的手被抓了起来，一个穿着居家运动服，嘴里叼着根棒棒糖的男人不知道什么时候出现在他们旁边，他把具晙会的手捏在手里，力度让具晙会吃疼。  
“啥玩意儿啊？干嘛呢你？”男人懒懒的声音从叼着棒棒糖的嘴里漏出，却让人感觉到威胁，盯着具晙会的目光犹如老虎一样凶狠。


	10. Chapter 10

10、  
可是，他具晙会也不是吃素的。突然来了这么一个人打断他跟郑粲右的独处，具晙会一阵火气就上来了。  
“你干嘛啊！”他一把甩开了男人的手，猛地站起来盯着他，“你才是啥玩意儿啊？”  
男人挑了挑眉，把口中的棒棒糖拿出来，指着具晙会，“我是这里刑侦大队的队长金韩彬，你是谁？”  
郑粲右看这气氛有点不妥，赶紧也站了起来，“这位是JN公司的总裁具晙会，今天来报案的。”再顺便转移一下话题，“队长怎么那么快就回来了？不是有线报吗？”  
金韩彬摆了摆手，“都是些没用的信息，我就先回来了。”他的关注点继续转移到具晙会身上，“具总啊，久仰大名，是什么事让您亲自上门啊？可你报个案也不需要对我的人动手动脚的吧？”再送上一个狐疑的眼神。  
“你几个意思？”这句话再次激怒了具晙会，一方面“动手动脚”让他恼羞成怒，另一方面“我的人”刺激着他的神经。  
“队长你别这样。”郑粲右见形势不对，赶紧夹到他们中间把他俩分开，他也不知道今天队长吃错什么药了，可能是没用的线报让他心情很差吧。他转头对具晙会说：“晙会，不好意思，我们队长是出了名的爱护下属，而且他今天心情不好……”  
金韩彬重重地“啧”了一声，打断了他的话，“所以呢？具总今天是来报什么案的？”还没等郑粲右回答，他已经拿起桌面上的报告看了起来。  
迅速浏览了一遍后，金韩彬又是重重地“啧”了一声，他拿着报告对郑粲右说：“你为了这点破事居然能记录那么详细，有这点时间不如多看几宗案子。”  
具晙会觉得他说的每一个字都很刺耳，“你……”  
“队长，这点我就不同意了。”还没等他爆发，郑粲右居然先反驳了，“很多案件都是从这些不起眼的小事开始的，如果我们能调查清楚，说不定就能防微杜渐了呢。”  
“呵，你都会用’防微杜渐’了，看来中文学得不错啊。”金韩彬没有因为郑粲右的反驳生气，反而摸了摸他的头，“国内这边的情况你可能还不了解，我们并没有那么多人力物力去把每一样琐事都调查清楚，这也是我要你看大量案卷的原因，况且……”他故意看向具晙会，“闲着没事乱报案的神经病真的很多。”  
“你他妈说谁神经病呢！”具晙会觉得金韩彬就是在处处针对他，能忍那么久他已经在怀疑自己是不是脾气变好了。  
“说的就是你呢神经病！”金韩彬也没有一点想要客气的意思。  
办公室外面的人听见骚动，都纷纷走进了，其中包括一直在外面等着的金振焕。   
“怎么啦，金队？”  
“金队，是不是有人闹事？”进来的人看着这气氛，小心翼翼地问金韩彬。  
“振焕，打电话给黄局长！”具晙会决定先下手为强。  
然而还没等金振焕拿出手机，黄局长已经急急忙忙跑过来了，因为他听说金韩彬回来了，有不好预感于是下来看看，果然出事了。  
“黄局，你来得正是时候啊。”具晙会一看感觉自己要赢了，心想姓金的你要完蛋了，“你们刑侦大队的队长啊……”  
“黄局，你来得正好。”还没等具晙会告状，金韩彬已经打断他的话，“具总是你带过来刑侦大队的吧，我们平时工作已经很忙了，请你以后不要再让这种无聊的事情浪费我们的时间精力好吗？”  
黄局长一听脸都煞白了，“不、不是，韩彬啊，这小郑不是有时间嘛。”  
“粲右也不是来干这种活的！”金韩彬对着自己的顶头上司也一点都不客气。  
习惯了手下的人对自己言计听从，具晙会简直觉得不可思议，“黄局，你是连自己下属都管不了吗？你这个局长的位置要不要考虑让别人来当啊？”  
“黄局，你要我们管这事也可以，只要你一声令下，我大不了叫整个队的人都去调查具总公司不见笔的事。”金韩彬说，“大不了手上的几单大案子就不去查，年底的破案率就随缘吧。”  
黄局长的脸色就更难看了，他也不知道自己今天到底倒了什么血霉，这两位祖宗居然杠上了。   
金韩彬也知道，具晙会能来这里，并且能使唤黄局长，来头肯定不小，说不定动用点关系把黄局长拉下马也是分分钟的事。可他也知道黄局长没了他的破案率不行，政绩不行可能也分分钟狗带。  
只见黄局长咬了咬牙，转头对具晙会说：“具总，你今天要不先回去吧，您的事儿我会另外找人给你负责的。”  
金韩彬咬着棒棒糖露出胜利的微笑。  
“你他妈……”具晙会再一次准备爆发的时候被一旁的金振焕拉住了。  
“具总，该回去了，今天就到这里吧。”他凑近具晙会的耳边，“再闹下去就太难看了。”  
“……”被金振焕这么一说，具晙会也瞬间冷静了下来，本来他就是来“无理取闹”的，而且现在这形势对他太不利了。  
“行，金韩彬是吧？你厉害。”具晙会指了指金韩彬的鼻子，然后转身大步离开警察局。  
可是我还是没有要到粲右的联系方式啊！  
具晙会一边生气一边心在滴血。  
在从警察局到办公室的路上，具晙会骂了一路，把金韩彬的祖宗十八代都数出来骂了一遍。  
“不要让我再见到他，不然见一次打一顿！”回到办公室的具晙会依然没消气。  
“行啦行啦。”听了一路的金振焕觉得耳朵都要长茧了，“人家是警察，袭警很大罪的。”没好气地说道。  
“唉……”具晙会一坐到座位上就整个人蔫了，倒不是因为他不能打一顿金韩彬，而是好不容易想出来的点子被捣乱了，下次也不知道要怎样才能再见到郑粲右了。  
这时他发现桌上有一个包裹，随手拿起来看了看，上面并没有邮寄信息，正疑惑着，突然隐约听到里面传出“滴答滴答”的声音。  
“小心！”一旁的金振晙感觉不妙，上前一把拍掉具晙会手上的包裹，并把他推开。  
就在这一秒，包裹突然爆炸。  
倒在地上的具晙会爬起来一看，办公桌上被炸得一片狼籍，而金振焕，晕倒在地上，一只手臂全是血。


	11. Chapter 11

11、  
医院总统病房的门被推开，比之前更加面露屎色的黄局长和一脸严肃的金韩彬走了进来。  
“呵？你们还有脸过来？”具晙会坐在病房的沙发上，看着他们的眼神像是一只随时会扑过来咬人的狼。  
黄局长咽了口口水，他万万没想到自己堂堂警察局局长居然有一天会对一个二十来岁的年轻人怕得瑟瑟发抖。他小心翼翼地走上前，搓着手对具晙会说：“具总，我们的人现在已经在现场勘察了，您放心，这件事我们一定会查个水落石出。”  
具晙会“哼”了一声，“您现在知道要查个水落石出了？刚才我在警察局的时候您可不是这个态度的。”  
豆大的汗珠从黄局长的头上滴了下来，“这、这……”  
“是我的疏忽。”一旁的金韩彬走了上前，“我没想到事情会这样，抱歉。”  
“没想到？”具晙会站了起来，一手揪着金韩彬的衣领，“振焕现在就在手术室，他要是有个三长两短，我要你们全部人一起陪葬！”  
面对他的气势，金韩彬也毫不示弱，他把具晙会揪住他衣领的手拿下，盯着他的眼睛说：“目前这情况是我的错，我会负责到底。”  
“吓？这就是你认错的态度？”他这样的态度让具晙会更加不爽，就在他爆发的边际，病房的门被推开。  
“好了好了，别吵了。”坐在轮椅上的金振焕被医生和护士推着进来，手臂上缠着厚厚的绷带。  
“医生，他没事吧？”具晙会焦急地走到金振焕跟前。  
“具总您放心，没什么大碍。”对待总统病房的客人，医生也不由得毕恭毕敬起来，“炸弹的一些小碎片扎进皮肤里我们已经取出来了，灼伤部分也做了处理，其余的做了一系列检查也没发现异常，建议留医观察几天，没什么事就可以出院了。”  
“你看，医生都说没事了。”金振焕拍了拍具晙会，“你就别担心了。”  
具晙会点了点头，眼神也缓和了些。  
金韩彬随即拿出笔记本询问了一些案发时的情况，具晙会有些不爽，他觉得应该让金振焕休息一下的，但看到金振焕也乐意配合，他也就没说什么了。  
“这么看来，这个炸弹本来的目标是具总。”金韩彬看着手中的笔记本说道，他抬头看着具晙会，“具总你最近有没有得罪什么人？”  
“……”具晙会一时间不知道怎么回答，他只觉得金韩彬的眼神有些不怀好意。  
“我们JN公司能发展到今天，说没有得罪过人是不可能的。”一旁的金振焕代替他回答，“商场上的对手那么多，我们也不知道什么时候会得罪了什么人。”  
“恐怕不止商场吧。”金韩彬笑了笑，“我听说这位具总在情场上也有过不少风流史。”  
具晙会太阳穴上的青筋爆跳了起来，“想不到金队长也挺八卦的，有这空闲打听我的风流史为什么不把更多心思放在现场勘察上呢？”  
看到他这个爆怒状态金韩彬很是满意，“您放心，我们的同事正在认真勘察现场了。”  
刚说完，病房的门又一次被推开。  
“队长，黄局。”这次进来的是郑粲右。  
粲、粲右！  
看到郑粲右进来的瞬间，具晙会感觉到心脏跳漏了一拍。  
“晙会，振焕哥，你们没事吧？”他担心地走到具晙会跟前。  
“我……”具晙会刚伸出手想像刚才金振焕安慰他那样拍拍郑粲右说自己没事，郑粲右就被金韩彬一把拉了过去。  
“没事，都没事。”金韩彬说，“快，来报告一下现场。”  
具晙会伸在半空的手尴尬地攥成拳头。  
金韩彬你个混蛋！！  
郑粲右打开手中的平板电脑，给金韩彬和黄局长展示现场的照片，并大致说了一下现场的情况。  
炸弹是自制的硝酸炸药，材料很多地方都能买到。现场提取了一些指纹和脚印准备回去核对。询问了一下公司的员工，负责派发公司内部信件的员工说对这个包裹没有印象，办公室外的其他员工都说没有印象有外人进来过。  
“监控录像查了吗？”金韩彬问道。  
“查了，这才是最诡异的。”郑粲右说，“几部监控录像都运作正常，但案发当天，摄像头都被暂停录像了。”  
金振焕和具晙会倒吸了一口气，金韩彬皱了皱眉毛，“说具体一点。”  
郑粲右点了点头，说，“我们去保安室调取监控录像时候发现，案发当天的录像不存在，检查后发现监控系统被暂停了录像，也就是说，案发当天的监控视频都没有保存下来。”  
“是系统坏了吗？”金韩彬问。  
“没有。”郑粲右摇了摇头，“我查了一下进程，是被人为关停的。而且这个监控系统并不是随便就可以操作的，要进入系统需要输入几层密码。”  
“那就是说，这是公司内部人搞的鬼？”黄局长说道。  
金韩彬看向金振焕和具晙会，“你们公司有多少人知道这个密码？”  
“保安科和内务科的经理会知道，还有公司的几个高层也会知道。”金振焕脸色苍白地说。  
“不过也不排除他们把密码告诉别人。”金韩彬再次皱了皱眉，“总之我们先查一下这些人吧。”  
“等一下。”具晙会说，“你怎么能那么确定是公司内部的人？我记得我们公司的监控系统是有联网的，就不可能是被黑客入侵吗？”他似乎不愿意相信是公司内部人干的事。  
金韩彬嫌弃地“啧”了一声，“你是电影看多了吗？”  
“吓？”具晙会不记得今天是第几次忍住揍他一脸的冲动。  
“我也想过这个可能。”郑粲右说，“我也仔细查过了，没有被入侵过的痕迹，除非这个黑客比我更高明。”  
“这是不可能的。”金韩彬搭着郑粲右的肩膀一脸骄傲地看向具晙会，“粲右是我们学校成绩最好的学生，比他更聪明的黑客还没有生出来呢。”


	12. Chapter 12

12、  
具晙会看着他一副自己所有物的表情，真想把他搭住郑粲右的手给砍下来。  
金韩彬看着具晙会的表情倒是挺得意的，他转头对金振焕说：“那你好好休息吧，这个案子我们会跟进的，有什么进展会我们会适量通知你们。”  
正当金韩彬准备撤的时候，一只在旁边没怎么出声的金振焕说话了。  
“等一下金队长。”他说，“我觉得你们就这么撤了不太适合吧？你说要对这件事负起责任应该要让我们看到诚意啊？”  
“怎么说？”金韩彬挑了挑眉，他对于眼前这个看起来脾气很好的人有些意外。  
“我们今天就已经去过你们局报案，然而并没有得到你们的重视。我这次受伤本来可以避免的，这难道不是你们不作为的后果？”金振焕冷静地说着，“你们一句会跟进就算了，不打算做些什么补偿吗？而且现在还有一个更重要的问题需要你们解决的。”  
“那你想怎么样？”金韩彬抱起手臂看着他。  
金振焕用下巴指了指旁边的具晙会，“现在犯人的目标很明显是我们具总，难道你们不打算派人保护我们具总的人生安全吗？”  
“这个没问题。”黄局长说，“我们可以给具总去sp申请贴身保护，保证他的安全。”  
“这样就没意思了黄局。”金振焕笑了笑，“我说的希望你们负起责任是希望保护具总这个任务由你们科室完成。”  
“吓？”金韩彬怀疑自己听错了，“这不可能！”  
“不是。”黄局长见势不妙，在金韩彬发飙之前拦在他前面，“我们刑侦大队最近还有别的大案在忙，恐怕一时抽不出人手来保护具总，更何况在保护要人方面sp更加专业……”  
“黄局。”金振焕打断了他，“到底对于市民报案不作为的是哪个部门啊？”  
黄局长的脑门上又冒出了汗珠，眼前这个看起来温顺的年轻人居然能让人感到这样的魄力，具晙会身边的金牌助理果然不是盖的。  
“你们别太过分了。”金韩彬就知道这个人不是好惹的，虽然对受害者不应该这样的态度，但警队也不是他们想要怎样就怎样的。  
“让我来吧。”在这个剑拔弩张的时刻，郑粲右的声音插了进来，把所有人的目光吸引过去，“我现在身上没有任务，就让我来保护具总的人身安全吧。”  
“小郑！”黄局长像看到救星一样看着郑粲右。  
“啊……”事情朝意想不到的方向发展，具晙会一时间张大嘴说不出话。  
“不行！”金韩彬炸了似的跳出来反对，“粲右绝对不行！”  
“为……”  
“为什么不行！”还没等具晙会抗议，郑粲右自己先一步站出来。“队长，这个案子是我负责接待的，现在发生这样的事情，我觉得我也有责任。”  
“我说了你不是来干这个的。”金韩彬看着他倔强的眼神有些不爽。  
“那我到底是来干什么的？”郑粲右说，“我入职都有一个多月了，每天就在办公室看宗卷，队长你从大老远招我过来到底是为了什么？是不是不信任我？”夹带了一些私人的不满，他一改平时温顺的样子，跟金韩彬杠了起来。  
“啊？那你是觉得自己现在有足够的经验了吗？”郑粲右的态度成功惹毛了金韩彬，“万一犯人穷凶恶极，你又应付得了吗？”他瞪着郑粲右，像一只要吃人的老虎。  
“韩彬啊，我觉得你这话就不对了。”在一旁的黄局长冒死也要上来插一句话，毕竟好不容易郑粲右自告奋勇来解决问题，可不能就这么放过。“没有实践哪来的经验呢？你这样过度保护下属，他们很难成长的。”  
“队长，我入职前培训期间的成绩是同期第一的，我觉得我可以应付。”面对老虎队长，郑粲右摆着倔强的脸似乎没有在怕。  
“第一名了不起了啊？你这孩子怎么这么不听话呢！”金韩彬对他吼道，“我这不是担心你的安全吗！我说不行就不行！”  
这一吼，全场安静了，包括在旁边的医生护士还有金振焕和具晙会都只能默默地感受他的怒气。  
具晙会没有想到外表看起来温顺的郑粲右也有这么强硬的一面，也明白了为什么金韩彬被称作老虎队长。  
关键时候，黄局长还是咬咬牙出来打破沉默，“韩彬，这里是医院，我们不能再闹下去了。”作为警察局局长，他也是时候找回点尊严了，“这事我们怠慢了具总是我们有错在先，小郑身上没有任务，派他去保护具总也合情合理。这事就这么定了，不允许反驳！”  
具晙会一听心中暗喜，他原本以为这局长就是个狗腿，如今敬他是条汉子。  
金韩彬一听可不高兴了，“我都说了……”  
“队长。”郑粲右在他再次发飙之前按住了他，“我知道你担心我的安全，可我不是还有你吗？”  
“……”郑粲右态度的软化让金韩彬的怒火也跟着降了下来。  
“还有刑侦队的一群兄弟，我会及时向你们汇报情况，我不会有事的，我也不会让具总有事。”郑粲右继续说，“让我试一下好吗？实在不行我立刻回来换人。”  
看着郑粲右真挚的大眼睛，金韩彬现在的心反而硬不起来了，再加上局长的命令，他知道这次自己已经没有胜算了。  
他咬了咬牙，走到具晙会面前，盯着他，“我最后就问一个问题。”  
具晙会看着他那双老虎般凶恶的眼睛，吞了口口水。  
金韩彬一个字一个字清晰地问道：“你，喜不喜欢男人？”  
“吓？”具晙会一脸懵逼，脑子却像被一口大钟砸了一样，“嗡”地炸了。  
“吓？”旁边的黄局长也发出了同样的声音，他只是搞不懂这年轻人在想什么，刚才那么紧张的气氛突然来了个神转折。  
但具晙会想的并不是同样的东西，他看着金韩彬犀利的眼神，内心在偷偷颤抖。  
他该不会看出什么了吧！  
“噗！”郑粲右忍不住笑了出来，“队长，你在说什么呢？具总肯定是喜欢女人的啊。”  
诶？  
“你怎么能肯定？”金韩彬问出了具晙会心中的疑惑。  
“啊，这个嘛……”郑粲右尴尬地笑了笑，“这个具总可能忘记了，之前在那个高级度假酒店的厕所里……”  
诶？诶？  
具晙会隐隐有种不祥的预感。  
“我不小心撞见了具总和一个女生在里面……嗯……”郑粲右不好意思地挠了挠头，“不可描述。”  
诶！！！！  
具晙会的脑子被一口更大的钟砸个开花，跑马灯似地回到了那一个场景。  
原来，那双大眼睛，是郑粲右！！！


	13. Chapter 13

13、  
半夜，躺在床上的具晙会睁开了眼睛。  
他无论如何也睡不着。  
今天从警察局出来后，金韩彬领着一群手下跟他回家里，四处检查了一遍确定没什么问题之后就把郑粲右留下来收队回去了。  
金韩彬走之前嘱咐了郑粲右一些安全事宜，要求他准时回警察局报告情况，然后看了一眼具晙会，眼里的同情跟嘲笑让具晙会没齿难忘。  
警察队伍走了之后，郑粲右也没有闲下来，跟具晙会确认一下第二天的行程后，说要给具晙会家里的网络建一个防火墙，就一直坐在具晙会房间的小偏厅里捣腾起电脑来。  
心上人跟自己就一墙之隔，具晙会心里有些兴奋又有些紧张，但一想到郑粲右目击到他跟那个女明星在厕所里不可描述，他又一秒陷入了抑郁。  
现在郑粲右肯定对他的印象很差，觉得他是个精虫上脑的花花公子吧……  
虽然好像本来就是……  
好不容易有了独处的机会，他的恋情这样就要胎死腹中了么？他具晙会不甘心！  
具晙会从床上坐了起来，下床去上个厕所看回来能不能睡着。  
上完厕所后具晙会一边洗手一边看着镜子中的自己。  
这张这么英俊的脸吸引过无数女人，为什么现在面对一个男人却如此束手无策呢？  
具晙会，你可以的，要对自己有点自信！  
就在具晙会给自己鼓劲的时候，厕所的门突然被打开了，进来的是郑粲右。  
具晙会被吓了一跳，“啊，粲右啊，怎么啦？”  
郑粲右没有回答他的问题，只是对他笑了一下，然后靠近他，伸出双手圈着他的脖子。  
“晙会，你喜欢我是吧？”鼻子尖快要碰到的距离，郑粲右对具晙会说。  
诶诶诶？这什么状况？？具晙会脑袋快炸了。  
“粲粲粲右！你在说什么呢！我我我没有！”他第一时间先否认，双手不知道该怎么放，不知道他应不应该把郑粲右推开。  
郑粲右轻声一笑，“我都看出来了，你还想骗我？”说完不由分说地往具晙会的嘴唇亲吻下去。  
我的天啊！怎么会这样！  
具晙会觉得这一切都太不可思议，他不会是在做梦吧？  
“粲粲右！不是！你可能有什么误会了！”被放开嘴唇后，具晙会想抓住最后一点清醒的意识，他觉得不该是这样的啊！  
郑粲右看着他，大眼睛里写着“戏谑”两个字，“你难道不想跟我做些刺激的吗？”  
诶？啥？  
还没等具晙会反应过来，郑粲右便把他推到马桶座上面，把他的睡裤拉了下来，掏出他已经觉醒的分身。  
咦?等一下！他要干嘛？他不是要干嘛吧！  
不出具晙会所料，郑粲右把他的分身含在嘴里。  
“不！啊！粲右！不要这样！”具晙会感受着郑粲右口腔的温度，一遍享受着如电流流窜般的快感，一边用理智在抵抗。  
不是这样子的！他想象中的恋爱不是这样的！他是希望跟郑粲右从拉小手开始的！  
但郑粲右灵活的舌头在一点一点地击溃他的坚持，就在他的分身被郑粲右“调教”得跟笔直笔直的时候，郑粲右站了起来，也把自己的裤子给脱下。  
卧槽？这该不会是？这一刻要来了？  
具晙会前阵子偷偷去看了一下盖片，也知道接下来要发生什么事。  
郑粲右跨坐在他身上，将他的分身顶入自己后穴里。  
“啊……晙会……你好大……”后穴一点一点地吞没具晙会的顶天柱，郑粲右满脸的潮红更加让具晙会的理智丢得一干二净。  
具晙会抓住郑粲右的两边臀部，发动他的马达，用力抽插起来，像是要把自己所有的热情一次过发泄出来。  
“啊！晙会！你慢点！”郑粲右口中边呻吟边求饶，事到如今具晙会哪控制得了这些。  
几个回合下来，具晙会一声低吼，脑子一片空白进入了贤者模式。  
两个人就保持着这样的姿势喘着气。  
就在这时厕所门突然再次被打开了，具晙会吓了一跳，定睛一看，居然是郑粲右！  
再定睛一看，这个跨坐在他身上，刚才跟他一阵缠绵的人居然变成了个面目模糊的女人。  
这怎么回事！！  
再看向门边的郑粲右，他正一脸鄙视地看着具晙会。  
“具晙会你这个恶心的渣男，我已经知道你是个怎样的人了，你别想再碰我！”郑粲右冷冷地扔下一句，转身走人。  
“不！粲右！不是你想的那样！！”具晙会撕心裂肺地朝他喊道，“粲右！别走啊！粲右！！”  
“粲右！！”晙会猛地从床上坐起来。  
“晙会！”房间门突然被打开，郑粲右冲了进来跑到他床边，“怎么啦？发生什么事了？”  
具晙会看着他那双焦急地大眼睛，发现原来刚才的是梦。  
妈呀，吓死我了。  
具晙会捋了捋头发，喘了口气，故作镇定地说：“没事，我做噩梦了而已。”  
郑粲右听他这么说也松了口气，“没事就好，你也不用太大压力了，我们会尽力保护你的安全的。”他拍了拍具晙会肩膀，“你继续睡吧。”说完便离开房间关上门。  
郑粲右他不懂，具晙会的压力并不是来自自身的安全，而是他自己。  
等一下？  
具晙会怎么感觉裆下有点不对劲，他掀开被子一看。  
卧槽，居然还梦遗？我是中学生嘛？


	14. Chapter 14

14、  
“Bobby哥，我问你个问题哈。”具晙会在自己房间的厕所里压低声音对着电话说道。  
“你说什么？能不能大声点我听不见。”电话那头的金知元有些烦躁，这个时间正是他工作最忙的时候。  
“我说！”具晙会稍微把音量调大了一点，不安地看了一眼门板，“我想问你个问题。”  
“行行行，有什么事情快问吧。”金知元的语气更加不耐烦了。  
“就是……是我一个朋友。”本来想好了完整问题，具晙会此刻却有些结巴，“我朋友呢，最近喜欢上一个女生，但是，之前他们之间有个误会，真的是误会！可能给女生留下了不好的印象。你说我，我朋友该怎么办好？”  
“噗！”这下金知元来了兴致，干脆停下手上的活来专心给他做“恋爱辅导”，“那是什么误会啊？”  
“就是，嗨呀，就是那个女生以为我朋友很滥交。”  
“那实际上你是不是滥交嘛？”金知元打趣地问道。  
“我！”具晙会差一点恼羞成怒，还好摁住自己冷静了下来，“是我朋友，不是我！”  
“好好好，是你朋友。”电话那头的金知元差点笑出声，“那你朋友是不是在她面前做错了什么事让她留下不好的印象啊？”来了一句明知故问。  
“哎呀，那都是过去的事情。”一想到那天自己在郑粲右面前上演了活春宫，具晙会就想找个洞钻进去，“现在我就是想知道，应该怎么样扭转我朋友在这女生心中的形象。”  
自从前两天被那个梦吓醒，具晙会就一直在苦恼这个问题。郑粲右担起了他贴身保镖的职责，这两天他们同进同出，能够这么长时间跟郑粲右呆在一起，具晙会原本应该感到幸福的，但一想到他在郑粲右心中的形象，他又一瞬间从天堂掉落到地狱。他看郑粲右没有对他表现出任何反感，想试探一下他对自己的看法又不敢，或者应该说不知道该怎么试探。在商场“横行霸道”的具俊会具总裁居然也会有这么怂的一天，他本人也没想到。  
今天晚上有个晚会，具俊会借了一套西装给郑粲右，在郑粲右去换衣服的空隙具晙会偷偷打电话给“情场鬼见愁”金知元请教。  
“男子汉大丈夫不要这么婆婆妈妈的！”金知元在电话那头大吼一声，震得具晙会脑袋发懵，“你是想让他爱上真实的你吧？那就不要纠结这种过去的事，让他接受一个完整的你，如果他真的介意你的过去，那你们也不适合在一起，别浪费这种时间。”  
“……”具晙会听着觉得好像很有道理，突然间有了勇气，“Bobby哥……我说了不是我，是我朋友！”说完把电话挂了。  
具晙会走出房间，郑粲右已经换好衣服在等他了。  
穿着高级定制西服的郑粲右让具晙会眼前一亮。他们身高差不多但郑粲右比他体格要壮一点，穿着由具晙会尺码订做出来的衣服有些地方稍微有些紧，郑粲右不好意思地挠了挠头说“好像我需要减一下肥了。”可是在具晙会的眼中倒不如说紧得刚刚好，把郑粲右身材的线条包裹出来，还隐约可见肌肉的走向，有一种莫名的性感。以前见过的性感明星都没有这样能使具晙会热血沸腾，要不是脑子里还存在着一点理智估计早就摸上去了。  
具晙会用勉强维持住的淡定微微笑了一下，说了一句：“没有啦，还挺合适的。”  
“对了，关于今晚的晚会。”郑粲右突然一脸严肃，“我已经向队长申请增加人手，但队长说人手不够，没办法派人过来。不过你放心，我会尽我所能保护你的。”  
具晙会看到他坚毅的眼神，心中一暖，依然故作淡定地拍了拍他的肩膀说：“嗯，我相信你。”

晚会现场，会场大厅有嘉宾有媒体还有工作人员，人来人往使郑粲右绷紧了神经。具晙会看出他有些局促不安，在与其他嘉宾聊天的空隙小声问了一句“你是不是想上厕所？”  
他随意这么一问，郑粲右的脸唰的一下红了，他真的挺想上厕所放水的，他说：“我，我还能忍一下。”现在具晙会跟嘉宾聊得正欢，都是工作上的事，郑粲右也不好让他为了自己离开。  
“你去吧，我没关系的。”具晙会说道，此刻的郑粲右在他眼中可爱至极，要不是聊着重要的事情他可不想让郑粲右离开他视线。  
“可是……”郑粲右顾虑地看了看周围。  
“没事的。”具晙会用目光指了指四周的保安，“你看周围那么多保安，刚才入场的时候不也查了邀请函和随身物品嘛，不会有事的，你快去快回吧。”  
“……”郑粲右犹豫了一下，“好，我很快回来。”便快速离开了。  
从厕所出来，郑粲右听到会场门口有一些争吵，他直觉有些不对劲于是过去看看。  
一个记者打扮的男人在求入场保安通融一下让他进去，保安说没有邀请函说什么也不能放他进去。就在郑粲右想着保安挺严格的，自己可以不必那么紧张的时候，他听到那个记者说了一句：“我有邀请函，刚才还放在口袋，不知道咋的就不见了。”  
一个不好的念头在郑粲右脑子里闪过，他赶紧往具晙会的方向跑。  
具晙会那边，他刚跟一些企业老总聊完一轮，一个人走到一边喘口气，也好让郑粲右能立刻找到他。  
这个时候有个记者模样的男人走了过来，热情地说要给具晙会拍张照片。具晙会皱了皱眉毛，想拒绝但想到要是金振焕在的话肯定又敲他脑袋，只好站直了身子。  
记者拍完照之后说：“具总，有个问题想问一下您。”  
“啊？什么？”具晙会不耐烦地回答道，他现在脑子里只想着郑粲右什么时候回来。  
“你为什么要对莉莉始乱终弃？”记者咬牙切齿地问道，用恶狠狠地眼神盯着他。  
“哪个莉莉？”具晙会感觉不妥，本能地后退了两步，“你是谁？哪个媒体的？”  
“好家伙。”记者从包里掏出一把刀，握在手中对着具晙会，“我们莉莉被你害得身败名裂，你居然问哪个莉莉？”  
刀子一亮，周围的人吓得尖叫的尖叫，跌倒的跌倒。  
“等一下……”还没等具晙会说完，记者大吼一声握着刀朝他冲过去。  
就在这千钧一发的时刻，具晙会看到有个人影跃过他的脑袋，以英雄落地之势“从天而降”跳到了他面前，顺势一脚把记者踹翻，再单膝压在记者背上，掏出腰间的手铐把他的双手铐上。这一系列动作行云流水地完成后，具晙会才反应过来，这个人是郑粲右！  
“晙会，没事吧？”郑粲右走到具晙会身边，急切地想确认他的安全。  
“没、没事。”具晙会还一脸懵逼，看着眼前这个闪闪发光的英雄，“你，你跳得好高啊哈哈。”没搞错的话刚才郑粲右是直接从他头顶跳过，这弹跳能力厉害了。  
“我也就身体素质比较好。”郑粲右有点不好意思地挠了挠头。  
没过多久金韩彬就带队来拉人，一身休闲居家服跟周围格格不入。他走过来瞟了具晙会一眼，一手搭在郑粲右肩膀上，说：“干得不错，辛苦啦，走吧。”大手一挥，其他警察押着记者往外走。记者不甘心地盯着具晙会喊道：“具晙会我不会放过你的！我要替莉莉报仇！”  
“走啦，等你坐完牢出来再说吧。”警察不耐烦地把他拉走。  
“到底哪个莉莉啊？”具晙会小声嘀咕了一句，一旁的郑粲右调侃道：“具总的风流帐多得自己都想不起来了啊？”  
他打趣的一句话就像一吨巨石砸在具晙会脑袋上。“诶？不，粲右，不是这样的……”他刚想解释，郑粲右被金韩彬催着离开，跟他说了句：“我走啦，我要回去警察局跟他们一起审理嫌疑人，你今晚回去可以睡个好觉了。”就跟着大队离开。  
金韩彬眼神三分同情七分幸灾乐祸地看了他一眼，嘴角露出嘲讽的微笑，也跟着走了。  
具晙会站在原地，看着他气得牙痒痒的，这下他在郑粲右心中简直树立了一个“风流成性”的石碑，他今晚怎么能睡个好觉！


End file.
